rycerzefikcjifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Epizod 45
Saturn przynusł urnie z krwią Dionizosa na Olimp a bogowie olimpijscy nie mogli w to uwierzyć Zeus Posejdon Hermes Apollo Artemida Afrotyda:Dionizos Hera Ares:Pss i tak był nie poczebny Mars:No chyba że chceie dołączyć do Dionizosa Bogowie Olimpijscy zamilkli w sali tronowej pałacu olimpijskim Jowisz:Teraz wszystko bedzie nasze od tego zdobedziemy cały świat Saturn:Już nic nie stoji na przeszkodzie Jowisz:Niech Mars zabierze tych bogów niegodnych którzy Gaje obraźili a Neptun ich zatopi Satrun poszedł do Marsa i Neptuna by wyknali rozkaz Jowisza Posejdon:Widzisz Zeusie coś ty narobił Hera:I tak jest dla nas za smarkaty tak jak jego benkarty no oprócz moich dzieci które są z małżonskiego związku Zeus:Ale ... ja nic nie zrobiłem Posejdon:Zeusie ty obraźiłeś Matke Ziemie z którą mamy przez ciebie na pienku Zeus:No ja nic nie zrobiłem psss Hera:Posejdonie bracie wszystko jest przez Zeusa Posjedon:Masz apsolutną racje Hero Zeus:Co ja jestem Hermes Apollo Artemida Afrotyda Ares tylko przyglądają się kłótni bo między Herą Posejdonem i Zeusem Mars:Cicho już was czas dobiegł końca Hera:A co wy zamierzacie Zeus:No słucham Posejdon:Zeusie już ty nic Zeus:Przecież to ja jestem tu królem świata Mars:Już nie szykujcie się na swoją zagłade Hermes Afrotyda Apollo Artemida:Możemy się do gadać Ares:Ja niechce umierać jestem zbyt młody by Posejdon:Ares przestań Hera:Możecie tylko Zeusa i jego benkartów a mnie i Posejdona zostawicie co wy na to Ares:Mamo to spaniały pomysł Zeus Apollo Artemida Afrotyda Hermes:Że co ! Mars:Cicho ! macie miczeć ! Mars wrzucił Zeusa Posejdona Here Aresa Hermesa Apolla Artemide Afrotyde do pustego bez żadnego ujścia ucieczki z tego lochu bez ujścia które jest więźieniem dla Olimpijczyków , w tej chwili przybył Neptun który już rozpoczoł potop na lochu gdzie znajdują się Olimpijczycy Zeus Posejdon Hera Apollo Hermes Afrotyda Artemida:Ateno ! Hefajstosie ! Demeter ! Nike ! Ares:Jaaa niechce umerać ! Mars:Cha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha !!! Neptun:I już mamy ich z głowy Mars:Tak bedziecie tonąć Neptun:Czekaj zapomieliśmy o Posejdonie Mars:Czy to ważne ty daj wiecej potopu na loch gdzie są Olimpijczycy Neptun:Dobra a ty Marsie Mars:Ja zajme się tą Ateną Neptun:Ok Mars:Już jest uzgodnione na sali tronowej w pałacu olimpijskim Jowisz:Teraz to bedzie moje kare którą mają olimpijczycy którzy bezskropułów obraźili Gaje jest pomszczona Temida:A więc tak Jowisz:Kim jesteś Temida:Temida Jowisz:A czyli jedna z rodu tytanów Temida:Owszem jestem córką Matki Ziemi i .. Jowisz:Wiem Gai i Uranosa który do nas przybył i tu został jeśli chcesz przeżyć to nie wchudzć nam w droge Temida:Ja nie zamierzam wiec olimpijczyków strąciłeś do lochu poza góre Olimp Jowisz:Tak Mars i Neptun się już Temida:No to ja ide do Matki Ziemi w raz ze swymi siostrami bedziemy opserwować Jowisz:Jak chcesz Temida poszła do swych sióstr z rodu Tytanów bedą opserwować tak jak Protogenoi w kosmosie w królestwie zmarłych Hadesa Nemezis:Siostry Mojry Kloto Lachesis Atropos:Teraz Nemezis zaczyna się bardzo intersująca święta wojna Nemezis:Styks jest z Hadesem i Persefoną w morcznym pałacu tym razem Gaja dopieła swego by zniszczyć olimpijczyków a zwłaszcza peszczelnego Zeusa hahahahaha w Grecji wśród śmiertelników Atena:Jak mam znalesć Nike w tym śweicie ludzi och czy to musi być takie Atena na tkneła się na dziewczyne imieniem Pallas Pallas (Girl):A ty kim jesteś Atena:Jestem Ateną więc odsłuń się zdrogi Pallas(Girl):Nie sądze Atena:No chyba że chcesz bym ciebie Pallas (Girl):Nic z tego Atena:A jak ty się Pallas(Girl):Ja mam na imie Pallas Atena:(myślach) Co słyszałam ze imie nosił ojciec Nike i jeden z gigantów ale dziewczyna o takim imieniu Pallas(Girl):Coś nie tak Ateno Atena:Tylko te imie nie zbyt dla dziewczyny Pallas(Girl):Takie dostałam a nic ci to tego Ateno zobaczymy która z nas jest lepsza Atena:Jak chcesz sama bedziesz sobie wina Atena z dziewczyną imieniem Pallas rozpoczyły walkę po miedzy sobą , gdy Nike już jest gdzieś we Grecji